movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Waterway
Jack Waterway is a Character of the Scream series. He was one of the villains, and worked with the Screams. After he betrayed the Screams, he was killed by Master Scream. He appeared in The Scream Returns. He was portrayed by Michael Trevino. Biography The Scream Returns Jack Waterway is first seen when he is at the doorstep at Sam's house. "Hi I am Jack Waterway, I want to know more about you Sam" Jack says "I am really obsessed by everything of the Screams." "You won't find your answers here," Sam says and he closes the door. "Please Sam Stone, open the door!!" Jack says. "No, I have no time for this" Sam says. "Who is that??" Noa says. "A guy that wants to know more about us." Sam says. "Let him in" Noa says. "Ok, if you want so" Sam says and opens the door. "Thanks for letting me in" Jack says and walks in. "So what do you like to know" Sam says. "Everything" Jack says. "Ok start by asking me questions," Sam says. "I don't want any answers from you. Where are Noa Knight and Isabelle Fletcher??" Jack says. "She is here" Sam says and he opens the door to the living room and they walk in. "Wow you are Noa Knight, I am a big fan" Jack says. "Hi, What do you like to know?" Noa says. "What did you do when you hear about Logan's death." Jack says. "I just thought it was normal, I didn't know Logan very good." Noa says. Sam is angry and walks away. Sam later walks back into the house. "What is happening": Noa says. The Scream attacked again. "He Killed Charlotte." Sam says. "What??": Noa says very shocked about the news. "That is good news": Jack says: "Bring me to her body, I want to see her." "Are you crazy??": Sam says: "How can you even think this is good news." They go to Bruce's house where they see it. William is also there. "Who is that": Bruce and William both say to Sam about Jack. "A guy that said he is a great fan of us.": Sam says. "What? and he has to be here?": Bruce and William say both angry. "Noa saw something in him": Sam says: "He also liked that Charlotte is dead." Isabelle is angry and walks to Noa. "How can you even like him": Isabelle says angry to Noa. "I don't, he felt like...... a nice person.": Noa says terrified. Isabelle is more angry and walks to Jack. "Stop": Sam says to Isabelle. What?? You also like him now: Bruce says. "No, we have to stay together, This is excactly what the Scream wants": Sam says. Ralph also hear the news and came to their house. Charlie and Nigel joined him. "What are you doing here": Sam says to them. "We want to see if your Scream story is true.": Ralph says: "Now here is the body. What?? Dude, this is the coolest thing I have ever seen": Ralph says. "What is wrong with you", Isabelle asks, "She was my best friend". Later they start to think of a plan to stop the Scream. Jack is later also on school. Sam is really tired of him. He is now even more talking with Noa, than he. Alice and Chayenne later walk in the canteen. They want to talk with Noa, but she is with Jack. "Who is that": Chayenne asks to Sam. "Her new boyfriend": Sam says angry to them. "Noa dumped you??": Alice says. "No, but she is more with her than me." Sam says. "We will help you": Alice and Chayenne say. They walk to them. "Hey": Chayenne says: "Who are you?" "I am Jack, nice to meet you": Jack says. "What are you doing here?": Chayenne says. I want to know more about all people that had a history with the Scream and especially with her. "Why do you like to talk with her": Sam says angry. "Because her own friend was a Scream.": Jack says. "That isn't a good reason" Sam says attacks him. They start a fight. Sam wins the fight. Ralph sees it and cheers to them. None of the teacher sees it. "What have you done?": Noa says angry to Sam. "He is bad!! You must not talk to him!!": Sam says. "Why?, I can choose myself": Noa says. Sam walks angrily away. Jack is also angry and wants to attack him but William stops it. Bruce and Isabelle also walk inside now and see the wounded Jack. Jack is later at Bruce's house. He is watching them and he climbs in through a window. "You don't have to be scared anymore": Jack says. "How did you come in?": Bruce says. "Isabelle, I can help you and protect you": Jack says. "You can't protect anyone you bastard. And now go out of my house!!!": Isabelle says very angry. "Oh ok sorry", Jack says and walks out. Jack later goes to Mette. Later Jack is back and broke in the house. "Go out of my house!!": Sam says. "I would like to help you too": he says. "No, No, no way": Isabelle says: "I am really done with you." "Why not??": William says: "He hasn't done anything wrong." Sam later goes to Jack's house. Jack opens the door. "I know it": Sam says. "What do you know??": Jack says. "You are this and he shows him the messages." "What??? Why do you think he is me": Jack asks. "You act weird and I have seen you with her.": Sam says. "Who do you mean??": Jack says. "Mette, she was one the first three screams.": Sam says. "Mette?, I have never heard of her": Jack says. "Liar!!!": Sam screams and attacks him. He smashes him on the ground and says: "if you touches Noa with one finger, I swear I will give you the most painful death of all!!!" But at the same moment, the door is closed by Master Scream. He walks towards them. "Is this enough evidence??": Jack says. "Hello, Sam": Master Scream says: "I know you would go to his home." Later also two other Scream appear. One of them removes her mask. Mette is under the mask. "Mette, I knew I saw you, How are you alive": Sam says. "Revenge!!": she says very angrily. "I didn't want to kill you": Sam says. David killed you. "That's a lie.": Mette says very mad. "Enough talk, I will kill this idiot myself": Master Scream says. "What about the other guy??: the other Scream with mask, Jack says. "Kill him, I will kill the other": Sam says. Master Scream attacks Sam. They start fighting. Master Scream is stronger than Sam but Sam escapes. Jack fights with Mette and the other Scream. Until he is smashed in the head and falls defeated on the ground. The other two screams help Master Scream. With three they are a lot strong. Mette stabs Sam in his leg. He is later also defeated. Jack later awakes on a dump area. They are stuck on an old chair. "Welcome back": Master Scream says. "What do you want from me?": Sam says. "You killed David, you have to pay for that": Master Scream says. "You are gonna pay for what you did!!!": Sam says very angrily. "Everybody you and your pets killed were innocent": Sams says. "They were innocent until they met you. "You are the biggest killer here": Master Scream says: "But even before you killed David, You were already a killer. After he said that he tortures Sam. Master Scream lets Jack go. He goes to Mette's house, where he meets Noa Knight. "What are you doing here?": Noa says. "I'm sorry but I had to say from Sam that he isn't here": Jack says. "You talked to him??": Noa says. "Yes, I did": Jack says. "Where is he??": Noa says. "You have to let him go, he went to Mexico": Jack says. "Sam would never do that.": Noa says. "He also said you are mine.": Jack says. "You are a liar, I trusted you, you are one of them!!!": Noa says. "No!!!": Jack screams very loud: "You will never see him again!!!" He attacks her, he is stronger than her and he defeats her. "You are mine now.": Jack says and he wants to pull off her clothes but on the same time Mette walks in. "What are you doing": Mette says: "I have the right to kill her!!" "You can, after I am done with her": Jack says. Mette is angry on Jack and attacks him. Jack is stronger and stabs her. Master Scream hears it and walks towards them. "What the hell are you doing???": Master Scream says. "She attacked me": Jack says. "Oh is that true??? You are a liar Jack": Master Screams says: "And liars have to pay for lying." "Ok good, I am already done with you, I have what I wanted", Jack says. Jack picks up Noa and walks out of the house. Master Scream is angry but knows what to do. "I am not done with you": Master Scream says. Jack is also back at his house. He throws Noa on his bed. He pulls off his clothes and Noa's clothes. On the time he wants to rape her, he is stabbed by a very big knife. He loses a lot of blood. Master Scream is standing behind him. "You are a shame for us": Master Scream says: "At first I only wanted to punish you, but you are going to far": Master Scream says. Noa is awake and sees what happens. "Please let me live": Jack says: "I have had my punishment. "No!!!: Master Scream says and he stabs his big knife in his head. Jack falls dead on the ground. A lot of blood falls on the ground. Jack's body is later found by Bruce and Isabelle. Relationships Allies *Master Scream *Mette Lewis/The Scream † *William Wilson/The Scream *David Parker/The Scream † Enemies *Sam Stone - Most hated enemy *Noa Knight - Love Interest one sided *Bruce Wakefield *Isabelle Fletcher *Ralph Johnson † *Charlie Hall † *Nigel Hall † *Alice Sinclair † *Chayenne Robertson Category:Characters Category:Scream Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:SwitzerlandDormammu